A Day In The Life Of Bella Swan
by Cullen14
Summary: A ONE SHOT to see into a day of Bella Swan and everything that she has to deal with. Boyfriends, friends, work, and school.
1. A day in the life of bella swan

I don't have a beta, so all the mistakes are mine. Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters. Some language. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it.

It is only a ONE SHOT.

* * *

Bella woke up to the sound of the annoying;

Beep...beep...beep... of her alarm clock.

She slammed her hand down onto the snooze button to stop the annoying sound. When she looked to see what time it was she saw that it was only 7:45am on a Saturday.

She started to wonder why she was up at such an outrageous time on a Saturday when she should have been sleeping in to remember that she told that she would take the opening shift at Newton's Outfitters.

Than she remembered that the store opens at 8am which only gave her 15 minutes before she had to be at work.

Bella went to roll out of bed to get ready for work when she came face-to-face with the love of her life Edward Cullen.

Bella jolted out of bed in shock since this was the first time that she actually woke up and Edward was still in the same spot that he was in the night before when she went to sleep.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward? You know my dad could walk in at any moment and catch you here than how am I going to explain to him that you spent the night while he was away working the night shift and that this isn't the only time you've been here when he didn't know." Bella whispered yelled since she knew her father would be home any minute and she didn't need to hear her yelling at Edward because then she would definitely have to explain to her father.

Edward then said, " Bella baby relax I can read minds remember so I wouldn't worry about you father catching us anytime soon. Anyway why are you up at 7:50am on a Saturday anyway?"

With that Bella remembered she had to be at work in 10 minutes and she still needed to get ready. So in a rushed comment she said, "ItoldMrsNewtonthatIwouldtaketheopeningshiftatNewt onswhichstartsin10minutesandIhaven'tevengotdressed yet."

After saying that she went to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day while Edward was still processing what she had just said in her rushed sentence. When Edward finally caught onto what she said he told her to relax she would make it on time.

After Bella got dressed she had 7 minutes to get to work. So while running down the stairs Edward told Bella he would drive her so that she didn't have to worry about her truck breaking down and her being stranded and having to walk to work.

Bella told Edward to go out through the back door and to bring his car around to her house so that the neighbors wouldn't know that Edward had spent the night at her house then told Charlie about who they saw leaving the Swan house at 7:55am.

But Edward had a better idea and grabbed Bella around the waist and ran out of the back of the Swan house at vampire speed. Edward and Bella arrived at Edwards' volvo that was parked around the block in less than 10 seconds. Than they were on their way to Newton's Outfitters.

Bella kissed Edward goodbye then ran into Newtons to get started on her 8 hour shift just in time to see Mike Newton the biggest pest of Forks High.

He constantly asked Bella out whenever Edward was never around which was more than she wanted since her and Edward only had Biology together and that was fifth period and she had Mike in all of 6 of her classes.

Bella really wished Forks High wasn't so small because than maybe she wouldn't have to deal with Mike all day long.

And of course that Saturday apparently wasn't going to be any different then any other day of the week. Because as, soon as Mike saw Bella he walked up to her and started to flirt with her even though Edward hadn't even left the parking lot yet and Bella just knew that he was listening in on Mike's thoughts.

So Bella decided at that moment that for her to survive her 8 hour shift working at Newtons that she would just need to focus on her work and ignore everything Mike had to say that didn't involve working.

Bella couldn't wait to be done work because she was going over to the Cullens house because her and Alice were having a girls night in where Alice was going to try different hair styles to see what works best with Bella's winter formal dress. Since winter formal was next Friday.

All of a sudden Bella was thrusted back into reality by a customer asking her where the fishing ores were.

"In isle 7 I can take you there if you would like just in case you need anymore help I would be right there so you wouldn't have to come find me for anymore assistance." Bella replied with a smile on her face.

The customer replied with a thank you and followed Bella to isle 7. When they got to the fishing ores Bella asked them what ones they were looking and the customers grabbed the package of ores that they thought were the best for fishing and Bella agreed.

"Is there anything else you guys need" Bella asked in the polite manner that she always had at work.

"No, that's all we need at the moment. Thank you, for all your help" the man replied.

"No problem. It's a part of my job." Bella replied.

* * *

Bella had just finished her 8 hour shift at Newtons and she was ready to head home and pack her bag for the girls night that Alice had planned.

It was pouring outside so Bella was inside waiting at the counter waiting for Edward to come pick her up from work since he had driven her to work this morning. It was 30 minutes past 4pm when her shift ended and she was still waiting for Edward to arrive. Bella was starting to worry because Edward had never been late to come pick her up no matter where she was or what time it was.

Bella finally decided to call Edward to see where he was but when she went into her bag to grab her phone she came up empty.

"Damn it, I must have forgotten my phone on my nightstand this morning when I was in a rush." Bella mumbled to herself.

Right as Bella said that Mike walked out from the supply closet to see that Bella was still there.

"Hey Bella I would have thought that you have been gone by now since you don't usually stay around after your shift has finished up."

That's because I don't want to have to spend anymore time with you than I already have to. Bella thought to herself.

At that moment there was a big flash of lightning and when Bella looked back to the parking lot Edwards Volvo was parked 5 feet from the front door of Newtons. Bella sighed in relief because she could finally get away from Mike and enjoy the rest of her day.

As Bella ran out to Edwards car she noticed that it wasn't only Edward in the car it was Alice and another female with blonde hair and she knew that it wasn't Rosalie Hale their other friend that was a year older than her and Edward.

Bella opened the car door and hopped in she turned to Edward and gave him a peck on the lips. Edward tried to deepen the kiss but Bella put a stop to it because there was others in the car and she didn't want to display her and Edward's affections towards each other.

After Edward said hello to Bella he put the car into drive and started to drive towards the Swans house.

While Edward was busy with driving Bella turned around and said hello to Alice and introduced herself to the blonde that was seated in the backseat of the car.

"I'm Bella"

"I know I've heard a lot about you from the Cullens they just adore you."

"Who are you?" Bella asked

"My name is Tanya Denali. I'm from Alaska and I'm her visiting the Cullens for a month or two because my parents want me to get a feel of only eating animals because they are vegetarian vampires and they want me to learn how to only eat animals so they thought that by sending me to the Cullens that it will change the way I eat."

After she said that Bella tensed with understanding what she just said. Bella's eyes started to jump between Edward and Tanya's eyes wondering if she is safe to be in a car with a vampire that hunts humans for a meal.

"Your fine." Edward says while looking at Bella.

"How do you know that she isn't going to try to kill me for her next meal." Bella stated.

"Because Alice and I are both much stronger than her. She has only been a vampire for 10 years so she is still considered a newborn and with my and Alice's powers we can tell what she is planning on doing. So Bella baby just relax if I thought you were in any form of danger from her I wouldn't have you around her." Edward told Bella in a comforting tone.

After what Edward had said, Bella finally felt that she could relax a little with the new vampire that was sitting in the backseat of the Volvo.

After 2 more minutes of driving Edward and the girls had finally arrived at the Swan house to see Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway.

Bella hopped out of the Volvo and ran into to the house to see what her father was doing home from work since he was supposed to be there at 4pm and it was almost 5pm.

When Bella walked in the front door she heard a feminine giggle that she knew did not belong to her father the Chief of Police. Bella immediately walked into the living room to see who the giggle belonged to and came to see that her fathers deceased friends wife Sue Clearwater was sitting on the couch with Charlie very closely.

Um... What is going on in here?" Bella asked. As her father and Sue Clearwater jumped apart in shock.

"Bella what are you doing here I thought you were going to be spending the night at the Cullens." Charlie said.

"I am. I just need to pack my bag for the night. But that isn't what I asked. What is going on here?" Bella repeated her earlier question.

"We were just talking Bella I hope you don't mind? It's just since after Harry passed away I have been so lonely and I haven't had very many conversations with adults so I thought that I would come by and see Charlie and maybe have an intellectual conversation for once."

"That's quite alright I was just surprised to see Charlie home since he is usually at work at this time." Bella replied with a smirk on her face."Well I'm just going to go upstairs and grab some things for my girls night in. I'll see you tomorrow dad if your not working."

"Okay sweetheart have a good night with the girls and I hope you and Alice finally decide on what hairstyles you are going to do for winter formal because I don't think I can deal with listening to anymore styles that Alice has for the both of you." Charlie replied with a grin. Bella knew he was joking around because he adored listening to whatever Alice had to say because he enjoyed having her company and teaching him things about teenagers.

As Bella was running up the stairs she could hear Charlie and Sue Clearwater whispering to each about how close Bella was to catching them acting like two teenagers back in high school.

When Bella got to her room she emptied her backpack onto her bed then went to her closet to grab a pair of jeans that she had just bought while out on a shopping spree with Alice the previous weekend. She also grabbed a blue button down that she was going to put on top of the cute tank top Alice got her for her 17th birthday. She then grabbed some undergarments and tossed them into her backpack with her toiletries and clothes for tomorrow.

When Bella was walking down the stairs she started to hear yelling coming from outside. She rushed to the front door to see Edward and Jacob face-to-face in a heated argument about who knows what. There it was everything turning upside down in Bella's life.

Bella didn't want to see Jacob because she knew how he felt about her and she didn't feel the same for him. She was in love with someone who was older than her grandmother. Even though you couldn't tell that he was almost 100 years old. Who could tell he was so sexy without a shirt on especially when he sparkled in the sun it just made him that more attractive to her and anyone else who saw it.

Bella was startled out of her day dream of Edward shirtless by the yelling getting louder and louder. If she didn't put a stop to it soon the whole town of Forks would be able to hear their argument then her dad would definitely not want her to stay dating Edward after the way he was acting.

Bella then spoke... "Alright STOP IT, just stop it. The two of you are acting like 2 year olds and definitely not you age especially you Edward." Bella said, "Jacob may I speak to you in the back please it's kind of an important conversation that needs to be done so that maybe these arguments won't happen anymore."

" Ya sure Bella I would love to talk just with you and not have to deal with this leech."

" Okay, I'll be right there Jacob can you just give me a minute alone with Edward" Bella said.

As Jacob walked to the back of the house. Bella turn to face Edward and looked him straight in the eye. "Edward I love you not Jacob I am going to go back there to set things straight between me and Jacob okay Edward?"

"Yes, I see nothing wrong with what you are about to do. I'll just be glad when I don't have to hear his thoughts about you and all the things that he wants to do to you when you finally decide to dump me and go to him." Edward said as he kissed Bella on the cheek.

While Bella was walking around back Edward started to listen in on Jacobs thoughts to hear that he was thinking that Bella was coming back there to tell him that she loves him too and that she just broke up with Edward so that she could be with him. Man was Jacob in for a surprise. Edward thought.

When Bella finally got around the house she stopped to look around to see where Jacob was. To see that he was sitting in one of the tallest trees just on the outskirts of her backyard.

"So what did you want to talk about and before you start just let me say I am only a year younger than you but that will never be a problem in our relationship and if anyone has a problem with you dating someone that is younger than you just tell them to go screw themselves because we are in love."

"Well Jacob that is just it I know how you feel about me, but I have to tell you that I don't feel that way about you at all. I'm not trying to hurt you but I am with Edward and I love him. I hope we can still be friends but I need you to know that I don't love you in any romantic way. So you need to move on with your life and stop chasing after me because I love Edward and I am never going to break up with him we are meant for each other. Hopefully you find someone that you actually love soon."

" Okay if that is how you feel Bella than I don't know what I am going to do because I love you and that is never going to change. We have grown up together we've fished, and made mud pies together as children. Where did it all go wrong we were meant for each other we should have been getting engaged right after we graduated high school." Jacob replied with a frown as he jumped down from the tree.

"Jacob maybe we can be friends but we will never be more than that so get over any feelings that you may think you have for me."

* * *

Alice and Tanya where still waiting in the car for Bella to get her bag of clothes while Edward stood by the tree in Bella's front yard waiting for her to finish talking with the mutt that showed up about 5 minutes ago.

As Alice and Tanya started to become bored of sitting there in the car they started to have some small talk about just random things so that they could get to know each other a little better since Tanya was going to be staying a couple of months with the Cullens so that she could get acquainted with the new diet.

While they were talking Tanya asked Alice if she had any special talents like her sister Kate did.

"Yes, I can see the future when anyone close to me decides on a new path of the future. For example, the future for today was that Edward was going to be early to pick up Bella from work but because you changed you mind at the last moment and decided that you wanted to join us on the trip the future changed into Bella becoming frightened of you till Edward spoke reassuring words with her." Alice replied.

"Can you see my future and if I am going to be fine with hunting animals." Tanya asked with hope in her voice.

"Sure. Just let me look into your future." Alice said.

As Alice went to look into Tanya's future it all went blank and she couldn't see a thing. Alice started to worry because this usually doesn't happen unless involves someone whose future isn't exact like a shape shifter. Alice turned around to see Jacob standing there outside of the Volvo looking straight into Tanya's eyes with adoration.

Man he moves fast. Alice thought. At least it is for the best because having him l lust over Bella was not helping him because his thoughts were very inappropriate and having said girls boyfriend be able to hear everything that he was thinking would end in someone getting killed.

When Alice looked back at Edward. Him and Bella were in a romantic embrace finally rejoicing in not having to worry about Jacob and his thoughts of Bella since he had finally found the one that he could actually love even though the differences.

When Alice turned back to tell Tanya about what she say of her future to find out that Tanya was no longer sitting beside her but actually outside talking to Jacob while rubbing her hand up and down his arms while commenting on how big his muscles were.

When Edward and Bella were finally ready to go they headed over to Tanya and Jacob to see what Tanya had planned for the night and if she was going to come back to the Cullens house alongside them.

"No, I'm going to spend some more time getting to Jacob here he is quite the charmer and I want to know everything about him." Tanya replied with a smile on her face while not looking away from Jacob.

"Alright well we'll see you later than Tanya have a good time." Bella said as Edward opened the passenger door of the Volvo.

Bella got into the car and turned to Alice and said; "Sorry Alice that it took such a long time to finally be able to leave to head to your house."

"No problem." Alice replied with a smile because she knew that their evening would be fun filled and very productive night with finding what hairstyle that they were going to wear to the winter formal next week.

* * *

Back at the Cullen household Esme Cullen was baking some home-made pizza and chicken wings for the kids since not only Bella was going to be spending the night but so was Rosalie and Jasper Hale along with her own three children.

Esme heard the front door opening and knew that it was going to be her loving husband home from a long days work at Forks General Hospital. But when she looked up it wasn't her husband that she saw it was Bella, Edward and Alice drenched from the rain.

"What happened to you guys?" Esme questioned.

"Edward's car broke down so they ran the rest of the way home but due to the rain we got soaked." Bella said.

"Well you guys get upstairs and change you clothes and when you guys get back down here the food should be done and ready to eat." Esme said with a smile while pointing to the stairs.

While the kids were upstairs getting changed her husband showed up from finishing work. He must have had a tiring day because he just seemed to drag while walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey baby. How was your day at work? You look so tired." Esme asked.

"I'm fine it was just a hard day to deal with. A young woman came in today at 6 and 1/2 months pregnant and in premature labor from getting in a car accident with a drunk driver. We delivered the baby but it was to early for the baby to survive so it passed away as soon as she born. But the worst part was having to tell the woman that she lost her baby it was so heart breaking to see." Carlisle replied with a frown on his face. If he could shed tears at the moment he would have been full out bawling.

"Oh baby that sounds like the worst day ever. What can I do for you to make you feel better?" Esme asked.

"Well I know of somethings but I don't think that they are appropriate to participate in doing while in the kitchen when our children could come walking in at any moment." Carlisle smirked.

Esme walked into her husbands open arms and went to kiss him on the lips right when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it. Why do people always have to interrupt us right when we are getting to the good stuff?" Esme huffed.

"I don't know baby but I will let you answer that while I go change out of my work clothes." Carlisle said while walking towards the stair case.

"Okay can you also tell the kids that supper is ready and that Rosalie and Jasper are here as well." Esme asked while walking towards the front door.

"Sure hun I can do that" Carlisle replied while walking up the stairs.

Esme opened the door to see Rosalie and Jasper Hale standing in all their glory. For them not being vampires they were just as gorgeous as the Cullens were.

"Hey Rosalie and Jasper. Alice, Edward and Bella are just changing since Edwards car broke down and they had to run home." Esme said.

"That's alright " Rosalie said.

"How many times do I have to tell you Rosalie to call me Esme was my mother-in-law." Esme replied with a smile.

"Sorry it's just a natural response when talking to our friends parents." Jasper replied.

"That's alright but you better remember to call me Esme next time."

"We will" Jasper and Rosalie replied at the same time.

At that moment Alice ran down the stairs into Jaspers arms and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I've missed you while you were away don't leave me for that long ever again Jasper it was the longest 14 days of my life. And why didn't you call me to talk like you said you would?"

"I'm sorry baby I was so busy that it just blew my mind and by the time I remembered to call you it was too late because my parents wouldn't let me call anyone after 10pm. I hope you can forgive me." Jasper said.

"Of course I will forgive you I love you and nothing is going to change that Jazzy." Alice whispered then leaned into him to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Rosalie glad you could make it here for tonight for the girls night in and Jasper I know Edward is glad to have someone to socialize with since I'm going to be busy with Alice all night." Bella said while coming down the stairs in one of Edwards shirts and shorts.

"No problem I wouldn't miss out on a girls night in." Rosalie said while going to hug Bella.

"Well lets eat before the food gets cold" Esme told the kids to remind them that they still needed to eat before anything else could happen.

"Ya I'm starved I had a long day at work and I could do with some food" Bella said right as her stomach started to agree with a growl.

* * *

"What do you think Bella? Is this the hairstyle that you want to go winter formal with?" Alice asked.

"I just want this to be over my head hurts from all the pulling and I want to do something fun I'm bored of being poked and prodded." Bella said with a frown on her face. They have been in Alice's room for 3 hours so far and Bella was started to get tired of just sitting here doing nothing.

"How about we do the last one because you are wearing a strapless dress and having your hair down in waves will look way better." Alice asked after finding no way of Bella agreeing to try another hairstyle.

"Fine. If you think that it will go with my dress then we will do that hairstyle. Now can we go and hang out with the boys and watch a movie I need my Edward fix after the last 3 hours I've had?" Bella pleaded to Alice.

"Fine we can go watch a movie with the boys since you are complaining so much." Alice said with a frown since she didn't really want to go watch a movie she wanted to keep trying out hairstyles till Bella found one that she liked.

Right after Alice said yes Bella was out of the room and running down the stairs to the basement because she knew that would be where the boys were hanging out. As Bella went to head down the stairs that led to the basement she heard a noise coming from the front of the house.

Deciding she wanted to know what made that sound she started to head towards the front door. When she got to the front door the noise was way louder than it was when she was at the stairs and she could tell that it was something growling.

Thinking that it could be a stray dog stuck out in the thunderstorm Bella went to the door planning on opening it but then a sudden flash of lightning lit up the front room where Bella was standing and she could see the outline of whatever was outside and Bella was 100% sure that it was no stray dog moving around outside.

Bella went to back up when all of a sudden the front door smashed open and Bella screamed in fright scared of what was going to happen to her. But when Bella looked back down she noticed that what she thought was a stray dog and then not knowing what it was next that it was actually her friend Jacob Black with the new vampire Tanya all over each other.

"What are you two doing?" Bella asked.

Finally realizing that someone was in the same room as them they broke apart to look up at Bella standing there in shock and getting over her fright of thinking she was about to die.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jacob asked with confusion

"What's wrong is that I heard a sound out on the porch and not knowing what it is and if it was going to kill me then all of a sudden it breaks down the door that is separating me from it to find out that it is my best friend making out with a vampire that he just met. And said friend was supposed to hate vampires so what changed?" Bella questioned while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, I've found my imprint and it's kind of hard to hate her even if she is the reason I am what I am. I love her already and I was hoping that my best friend would understand but I guess I was wrong." Jacob said as he got off of Tanya and started to stand up.

"I don't have a problem with you and Tanya I was just surprised that is all so don't start getting snippy with me. Anyway I am going to watch a movie and you two better fix the door before Esme and Carlisle get back from Port Angeles from their Friday night date nights. They should be here by midnight so you have an hour so I would hop to it." Bella said with a smirk while she went downstairs to watch a movie with the boys.

"Everything alright love?" Edward asked when Bella got downstairs.

"Ya it was just Jacob and Tanya but everything is fine now. Let's forget about them though and enjoy this movie because I need it." Bella said while snuggling under Edwards arm.

"Okay we are just about to watch Pitch Perfect babe is that alright?" Edward asked

"Ya I really don't care what we watch." Bella said paying attention to the movie that was starting on the flatscreen.

* * *

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.

You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.

You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".

Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.

I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.

And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.

(Making me love you)

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

(I let it all go)

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.

(Like a tattoo, yeah)

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

(Yeah)

That I'll only stay with you one more night

(Oh)

And I know I said it a million times

(Yeah)

But I'll only stay with you one more night

(Yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night

Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)

That I'll only stay with you one more night

(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

And I know I said it a million times

(Oh, I said it a million times)

But I'll only stay with you one more night

(Yeah, baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)

That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)

But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

I don't know, whatever.

* * *

Bella couldn't believe that they played 'One More Night' by Maroon5 at the winter formal since usually it was a bunch of old songs that no one would even dance to but apparently this winter formal was going to be a much better one.

The dance committee must have some new students on it because they've never played any of the songs that are in this time generation.

"Bella you look amazing" Jessica Stanley told her with a smile.

"Thank you." Bella had been getting compliments all night about her dress which pleased her very much since it took her 5 different shopping trips with Alice to finally find the dress that was perfect.

Bella returned to her and Edwards table because her feet were killing her since Alice forced her to wear heels that were 4 inches high. Which Bella did not enjoy wearing.

When Bella got back to the table Edward and Jasper was sitting there laughing at something Emmett had said.

"What's so funny guys?" Bella asked when she sat down.

"Emmett's joke" Jasper said

"Can I hear it?" Bella asked

"Sure. What's the similarity between penises and fish?" Emmett asked

"I don't know what?" Bella said

"You throw back the small ones, you keep the medium ones, and you mount the large ones." Emmett replied "So Edward must have a big one since you've definitely mounted him since I heard you guys last night and the parents were in Seattle for dad's conference which was convenient for you two."

Bella blushed with the reminder of what happened last night in Edward's bedroom he had told her that his parents were in Seattle for a conference and that the others were out hunting since they were going to be spending quite a bit of time with humans tonight.

"Sorry Bella I didn't think he would bring up that last part with you being around." Edward said.

"Edward don't worry about it I'm fine it just proves that he didn't have anything better to do than to listen in on our private moment." Bella said, "Emmett at least Edward was able to get some since you obviously aren't or you wouldn't have been listening in on me and Edward. Maybe you and Rosalie should talk about how you both like each other but won't tell each other."

Emmett looked down at the mention of Rosalie and how he is in love with her but she doesn't know it.

"Hey Edward do you want to dance?" Bella asked

"Sure let's go" Edward said

When Edward got up from the table he put his hand out for Bella to go out onto the dance floor for the last dance of the night.

The last song of the night was 'Little Things' by One Direction. And everyone was out on the dance floor having a great time.

"I LOVE YOU BELLA"

"AND ME YOU EDWARD"

THE END

* * *

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING. THIS WAS MY FIRST STORY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a chapter just letting everyone know about the poll on my profile on whether or not I post the outfits worn in A Day In The Life Of Bella Swan.


End file.
